Dry Bowser and Toadette Host the Most
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After many adventures and misadventures, Dry Bowser and Toadette take their mythos to a new level and get a talk show. Will things stay to the script, or go off handle?
1. Dry Bowser and Toadette Host the Most

Dry Bowser and Toadette showed up in fashion by riding a Koopa Klown Car, with there being audience cheers and applause as the two stepped out.

"Welcome to the show, where we Host the Most!" Dry Bowser and Toadette name dropped in unison as they reached their arms out.

"You might be wondering why we decided to do a talk show." Dry Bowser began as he brushed back his red hair, "Well, it's simple. It's because after all our adventures, we decided-"

"To rip off Space Ghost by going into the talk show business, just like him!" Toadette cheered as she twirled around.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes at the cute pink clad mushroom girl. "You just had to steal my thunder, didn't you?"

"Well, we are both the hosts of this show," Toadette playfully teased as she bumped her hips into Dry Bowser, causing the boney reptile to break apart into pieces.

"...Somehow I can tell this show is not going to pan out well," Arceus stated in the control room.

"Oh, I agree. These idiots will never last a season." Gruntilda Winkybunion stated as she sipped some tea she brewed up with her magic. "This is just going to be another abandoned fanfic without reason.

"Come on, look at the positive side." R.O.B. interrupted as he moved his metal arms. "We should at least be getting more exposure, no?"

Arceus and Gruntilda eyed each other as they faced R.O.B., simply shaking their heads in response as Dry Bowser smacked Toadette across the back of her mushroom head after the boney reptile put himself back together. Toadette responded by blowing a raspberry at Dry Bowser, who just rolled his eyes at the immature gesture from the much younger co host.

"Guys, I don't mean to be a drag, but it's no use just staying silent. Where's the guest for this show?" Silver The Hedgehog butted in as he was doing the camera work. "After all, you know the rules. You can'r run a talk sow unless there's a guest present."

"Well... that's the thing." Toadette nervously giggled as she blushed, wrapping her arms around the abck of her head. "We spent all the money on getting this set, so..."

Dry Bowser placed his right boney hand on his face. "We couldn't afford it."

"But you could afford us!" Aria Meloetta sang as she was the singer of the Pokemon band.

"We're not cheap. Just quite affordable," Lumineon pointed out as she flapped her big butterfly like wings.

"And we provide all the entertainment on the show!" Cherrim exclaimed as she jumped about, until she yawned and went back into her dormant form, snoozing.

"We are quite entertaining, huh?" Vanilluxe stated with her smiling right face, before speaking with her left frowning face, "Who am I kidding... this show stinks."

"We didn't even start and already things are going down the tube." Dry Bowser grumbled as he tried adjusting the set desk. "It couldn't get worse."

Toadette farted loudly as her bassy gas blast echoed within the studio, with everyone except the flatulent mushroom gal and the Pokemon band complaining.

"Golly, I guess I shouldn't have gotten those burgers from that cute gassy blonde fat ass with the brown stained white dress!" Toadette giggled with an embarrassed blush as she fanned the air, releasing another thunderous tuba toot.

"...next episode, we'll have an actual guest. Promise." Dry Bowser stated as he pulled out a gas mask, despite the fact that he didn't need one since he was a friggin skeleton.

It was then that the Phantom Cruiser crashed into the studio set, crushing everyone as Space Ghost stumbled out, with the sound of an audience gasping playing.

"Damn it, did I miss the very first episode?" Space Ghost stated in dismay as he took a look around, not believing he missed his chance of being the first proper guest on a new talk show.


	2. The Big King of Bob-Ombs

"So, what brings you to the show, your majesty?" Toadette asked while spinning around in her chair.

"Oh you know, just celebrating twenty years of the Nintendo 64. And my birth, so to speak." King Bob-omb stated, holding his yellow orb shaped hands together somehow.

"Is there any reason why you're sometimes referred to by different names?" Dry Bowser asked while looking at a blue card he held in his right boney hand.

Big Bob-omb rubbed the back of his circle shaped head with his right orb like hand. "Well, I am big, for you, and I am a king... I guess you could say I like to mask my true identify?"

"Spoken like a true doctor, Pavel!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, only for her chair to break.

"The hell...?" Dry Bowser remarked as he stood up, taking a look at his chair as he glanced at the chair Toadette broke. "How flimsy are these dumb things?"

"Probably as wimpy as the product placement we're doing. But hey, what do I know?" Lumineon calmly stated as she was sipping a hot fresh cup of coffee she got from Starbucks.

"My, how much are they paying you? Because the Baskin Robbins from down the lane is giving me a lot of reasons to go back!" Meloetta exclaimed as she was pouring the many different ice creams of Baskin Robbins down her black dress and green hair, giggling as she rubbed them using her paddle shaped hands.

"Can we just go back to playing music?" Vanilluxe asked with one of her faces as the other was focused on playing the Nintendo Gamecube version of the 2006 Cars videogame with a sunflower formed Cherrim.

"Why play music when we can play games?" Cherrim giggled as she sneezed, letting out some pink flower petals.

"So tell me, what's your motive for being here?" Silver The Hedgehog asked the behind the scenes crew overlooking the studio set.

"I have an infinite amount of things to do that I can solve instantly, so I like to see what this process is like up close." Arceus explained as he was relaxing, chuckling. "Plus, I enjoy when things go wrong."

"I'm doing it to build my reputation up after that stupid furry pair did me in." Gruntilda grumbled as she dusted off her black witchy dress. "You know how hard it was to find this llama Pokemon thing and ask him to restore my good old warty self?"

"I'm here because I am an expert with mechanics, and I somewhat owe Dry Bowser and Toadette for them helping me find my place in the world," R.O.B. explained as he was placing in various wires in various parts of machinery. "They not only made me feel better, they helped me find my other kind that I thought were extinct."

"Huh. I guess... that is good." Silver stated as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering if it was a good idea to tell them his motives.

Dry Bowser was still shooting the shit with the big king of the Bob-ombs, while Toadette was trying her best to fix up her broken chair, sad that she would have to shell out a large amount of money to get a new one. Comfy talk show hosting chairs aren't cheap, you know.

"...Are we still recording this garbage?" Gruntilda pointed out.

Silver looked around as he shrugged. "I dunno... do you guys wanna keep going?"

"Like I said, I can do what I want, so I'm game," Arceus said as he manifested a cup of coffee to sip despite him not visibly having a mouth.

"...as long as the viewers enjoy this, I suppose things couldn't get worse," R.O.B. interjected as he managed to get all the wires placed within the different machines in their specific spots.

"GODDAMN IT!" Toadette cursed as she flipped table.

"Kid... I'm surprised at you." Dry Bowser stated in disbelief.


End file.
